Everlasting Change
by Yuki Hoshi
Summary: Some people would look upon Sakura, and see a happy 15 year old girl. But even the inocent can hold onto deadly secrets and wear a mask, but what truely lies behind the mask?


_**Hello everyone, **_

* * *

_**This is my first story on and I do hope you all enjoy it. And i'm sorry if it takes me a while to update this story as I am only a 13 year old girl, who had a wild imagination, and loves to write stories and draw.

* * *

**_

_**My style of writing storys will change from time to time, as I like to try different ways of writing. I hope you all enjoy this story and please if you could spare your time then please Review, as I would like to know what people think of my story, and flames are allowed!

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**_

**Everlasting Change

* * *

**

_**Quote of the chapter: **The only real risk, is the risk of thinking too small.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: **The Newbie.

* * *

Loud chatter erupted in the hall way, students stood by there lockers with there friends, talking about the latest gospic, or what they did over the weekend. But only a few rich, and popular people gossiped to there big group of friends: about a new exchange student, the way most people would describe this person was 'Cute' which was used in many ways of giving the exchange student a discription.

Rolling her stunning emerald eyes, Sakura sighed, 'Why is this school so interested in boys?' she questioned inside her mind.

Long aburn hair flew down her back like rippling, waves which ended just about her mid-back, her skin was lightly tanned, which matched her hair colour perfectly, today she deiced to wear pale colours as she chose a knee length pastel pink skirt with a matching white blouse.

Her best friend Tomoyo walked beside her as they made there way through all the people to the end of the hall, She looked totally different to her friend, with her light blue eyes, and dark violet eyes. Her skin was much paler than Sakura's was but that was just the way she was, she wore a dark violet long sleved top, and 1/3 jean pants.

"Eriol is just so cute, he is so charming, Yesterday when I saw him I was like 'Hi' and he was like 'Hi''' Tomoyo giggled, "He is so cute, with his blue eyes and matching hair, ain't his glasses just the cutest? I wonder who designs his clothes" Tomoyo pondered deep in thought.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends child ness, She just couldn't stop talking about her new Boyfriend, To tell the truth Sakura just didn't know what Tomoyo say in that guy.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you listening to me!" Tomoyo demanded, standing still glaring at her friend, she just hated it when she was trying to talk to Sakura, and she was off in another world.

"Yes, Tomoyo, I am listening" Sakura sighed looking at her friend with the most inocent look she could muster at the present time.

Tomoyo glanced at her friend as they started walking again, "You seem a bit" Tomyo stated thinking of a word to decsripe what she was going to say "Distant" she finally decided stopping at her lockers and taking out her key as Sakura did the same.

"I just probley need more sleep" Sakura replied pretending to yawn loudly.

"Yeah, that's probley it!" Tomoyo declared, as the first period bell rang.

Slamming there lockers shut the two girls ran to there class. Since they started High school, they had to get use to having to get to class earlier, which was sometimes a problem for our dear Sakura.

Joining the group of students as they hurried to get to there class, or face the wrath of there teacher, they were finally at the door of there first class: Math!

Groaning loudly Sakura sighed 'What a great way to start off the week' She muttered to herself, lightly.

Tomoyo placed her hand on the knob of the door, hoping that the teacher hadn't already arrived, or they would be in trouble.

Tomoyo pushed the door foward light and the two girls breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed that the teacher was no where to be seen. Walking over to the other side of the class which was next to a small open window the girls sat down and took off there bags.

More chatter was heard from a group of student who where sitting around one of the middle desks, the group of 'popular' girls were chatting excitedly about the new 'cute' exchange student, who was supposoto in-role in there class today.

Almost instantly the old grump excuse of a teacher barged through the door, he slamed his bag on the table and unpacked all of the days work. Not very many of the student's had heard him come in as they were too caught up in there chat, but the teacher who is formally known as Mr.Munki noticed.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" he roared, everyone suddenly quitened down as he smiled with satisfaction.

Picking up his screechy white board marker, he started to write up the time table for the day when a small knock could be heard at the door. Everyone turned there heads towards the door wondering who it could be, as most of them already knew who it was.

Growling to himself Mr.Munki stormed over to the door and opened it, a small student stood there trembling, as he handed the teacher a pink slip and walked, no ran away from the wrath of the teacher.

Clearing his throat Mr.Munki put the slip of his desk as a boy with messy chocolate brown hair, and stunning pools of deep amber eyes looked upon the class, "Everyone, this is Syaoran Li, He is a exchange student from Hong Kong and will be spending about a year with us, as his family are in Japan, Now please Syaoran, please tell everyone a bit about yourself" Finished Mr.Munki as he sat down behind his desk and wrote down stuff about the new student.

Almost as soon as Syaoran stepped in class, the girls were squealing as the males of the class just glared at him, Wispers where heard as he just stood there waiting for silence, not before long everyone was looking at him expectantly waiting to see what he was going to say,

"Hello" He started, it was always a good way to start, "My name is Syaoran Li, and I hope I can become friends with lots of you" he finished, half of that was a lie, but he really didn't want to get into trouble at yet another school, his family had moved around so much, that he was use to being the new student, as he didn't have butterflys as many newbies would have on there first day of a new school.

"Now then, where should we put you?" The teacher said mainly to him self, scanning the class with his old scary eyes he spotted a place behind Sakura, who seemed to be in her own world as she stared out the window,

"I know" Mr.Munki declared, Oh how he loved to pick on students' who weren't playing attention, "We will put you behind Sakura Kinomoto" He finally said, girls whined hoping that Syaoran would be placed near them, but they had another thing coming.

Hearing her name Sakura glanced around, and saw the whole class looking at her, most of the girls were glaring at her, as Sakura pondered this, Tomoyo leaned over hoping to clue Sakura into what was happening.

"Sakura" Tomoyo wispered "The new exchange student is there!"

Shifting her emerald eyes cearfully to the front of class she spotted Syaoran, to many girls he would of been a god to them, the most stunning male that had ever walked on the face of the earth, but Sakura wasn't like 'many girls' she just shrugged and placed her hand up, showing the newbie where she was located.

"Now that that is settled we can start off with a maths quiz" The teacher said, handing out the quiz to everyone, who declared with more groans.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran" Syaoran said turning around so that he could get a good look at Sakura, smiling to the best she could she answered "I'm Sakura".

Syaoran was transfixed as he looked over Sakura, she seemed like such a goddess and unlike most of the girls she wasn't over the moon about him, but there was something in her eyes that was bugging him, even thou they seemed to be bright as she smiled, he could faintly see darkness in her eyes.

Coughing loudly the teacher stood next to Syaoran and Sakura, "Would you too love bugs, please sort this attraction out after class, because I am TRYING to teach a class here, now why don't you go get a working utensil and do some work!" He yelled, and the class eroupted into fits of laughter.

Biting her tounge from saying a nasty come back she smiled up at him, "Sorry" she told him, as he walked away.

Tomoyo nuged her lightly in the ribs with the evil glint in her eyes.

Rolling her own eyes Sakura held her pencil in her hand a looked down at the quiz, sighing she got to work on her quiz.

Syaoran may had just arrived, but alread she had not taken a liking to him, and it wasn't a good thing to get on Sakura's bad side.

* * *

_**Yay, So how did you all like my first chapter, if there are any mistakes (Which i'm sure there will be) then please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix them. Please if you have some spare time Review my story, in doing that it will help me update faster, Until then!**_

_**BiBi**_

_**Yuki Hoshi (It means: Snow Star)**_

**_  
_**


End file.
